Talk:ACTH stimulation test
Opps, I put this article up before opening an account. This article as you see it here has been accepted on English, French and Spanish versions of Wikipedia. Chrisgj 01:08, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Opps, totally revamped this article today and forgot I wasn't logged in. Chrisgj 01:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) New picture? What does the new pic have to do with the adrenals? I don't see the relevance. It seems that the other pic has a place: If there is a reason for the new pic, maybe both should be included? What do you think? Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 18:46, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :I moved them around since. My goal is to make the article as good as I can make it including following the guidelines of Wikipedia which I assume Psych Wiki guidelines are similar. I think it should stay. Most that read this are just starting to learn about adrenal and pituitary hormones and the acth stim and i think the pics would be helpful, but if you aren't sure or don't think one of both should remain, I'd appreciate if you could first check with a couple of other (experienced) Psych Wik volunteers (not saying you aren't experienced, just want most experienced in on this) and see what they think. I will go with what you all think. :Here's a sneak preview of what is coming :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ACTH_stimulation_test :I've been working on it like crazy, about 24 hours over the last 5 days I bet. When I'm done going crazy on it, which may not be until I submit it for grade reasessment, I will transfer it to Psych Wik. :Thanks Chrisgj 02:55, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Minor format change See what I did so the pics, both of which look fine now, have text flow around them. If you don't like, feel free to revert back to the prev. version. BTW, I like what you have done in wikipedia and you should feel free to copy it over here...or I can, if you prefer. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 12:29, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :I compared mine and yours (opened to separate browser windows) and I'm afraid I didn't like the edits. Yours was hard to look at I thought. I looked at other articles to see if italic titles were used and the few I looked at all had them, but I think the italics takes away from it, harder to look at. I'll bring over the wikipedia version after Sept 1st. It will get a lot of changes between now and then (submitted about 150 edits the last few days to Wikipedia. It's a lot of trouble to transfer it as can't just grab it all and throw it over since some areas are different between the versions like the See also sections have different number of internal links and the pic code is different. I just discovered I lost this in one of my transfers, probably from a few months ago I bet. :I will have to be more careful. :I decided when I get the reassessment and transfer it here, I will have done all I can do. The next transfer is the last. I'm checking spelling, grammer and punctuation looking for more sources and info until then and then that's it. I am then going to work on this next :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adrenal_insufficiency (worked on it a little last night, added info mineralcorticoid aldosterone and added pic) Thanks Chrisgj 00:36, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Nice Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 02:53, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Upload of file I put in your file from wiki and the made a few edits, removal of some redlinks, etc., I think it looks really fine. You've done a super job. I did have to make a few edits to have it work here. The table did not work, so I deleted that section. Once we figure out how to do a table here we can add it. I also removed some links that are not relevant to psychology...the redlinks. I'd now suggest you do edits here and copy over to there what improvements you make here. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 03:05, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot, saved me some trouble. Is there something that I can get on to view hits of Psych Wik articles. There's one on Wikipedia. It's been down for the past month, but is supposed to come back online next month. My article over there it says gets about 5500 hits every month. :Is the wikipedia box an option or required? I noticed it was gone again. :That table I borrowed from another article on Wikipedia and greatly improved it. I didn't know you could use real HTML on here. Found that out when I found the chart below. I'm done working on it for tonight, it's looking good. :That not everything transfers well is a good reason to wrap it all up too, this has really become lot of trouble. Thanks again. Chrisgj 03:52, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::Glad to help. I don't know about a hit monitor...but I will look into that. The wiki box is an option and now this article is diff than the wiki one. See my comments below on chart. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 16:57, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::I added this chart to the article. You've done a great job here...very very nice. I do hope you will continue to edit here on the Psychology Wiki Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 16:59, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::Chart finished, I transferred it to Wikipedia, so they're the same now. Thanks and I plan to.Chrisgj 02:29, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Very nice. The article is terrific. regards...Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 00:15, 24 August 2008 (UTC)